TOW The Home Birth
by AEGURLKaitlin
Summary: What happens when the friends are snowed in and someone's water breaks? Read and Review!


**Ok this is my first friends fan fiction and let's just pretend Rachel's baby is due around Christmas! Joey and Rach are together. I don't own them, wish I did though!**  
  
Rachel stood by the window in Monica and Chandler's apartment rubbing her very large belly. Phoebe, Ross, and Joey were also over, because it was December 22 and they were all helping get ready for Christmas.  
  
Joey came up next to Rachel and rubbed her tummy. "Hi baby, look at the snow, don't you wanna come out and see the snow." Ross laughed at Joey, he had come to accept the fact that Joey made Rachel happy and Rachel made Joey happy, and this made Ross happy.  
  
" Hey Guys! The voices just told me we're gonna have a blizzard!" Phoebe exclaimed happily.  
  
" Yeah right Pheebs." They all laughed.  
  
At 7 that evening they all stood by the window in disbelief.  
  
" We're stuck." Monica exclaimed.  
  
" Way stuck." Rachel added.  
  
" Oh Man what are we gonna do for fun, the power's out, we can't watch porn!" Joey said burying his face in his hands.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes, " We'll play a game Joey, it'll be fun."  
  
A huge grin spread across Chandler's face " Hey Babe, can we play my favorite game?"  
  
Monica blushed a bright red.  
  
" Monopoly??" Ross asked.  
  
Chandler laughed " Nope, more like Twister for two."  
  
" Just for that we aren't playing that "game" for two weeks honey." Monica said kissing his cheek.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
" How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Rachel asked, snuggling up on the couch next to Joey.  
  
" Gosh sweetie at least a few days." Joey said taking her hand.  
  
" It's ok Rach, we've got all the food we need here, and we've got each other." Monica said sweetly, trying to comfort her friend. She looked deep into Rachel's eyes, " Hey, are you feeling ok Rach?"  
  
" Yeah, I think so, my back just really hurts badly."  
  
"Want me to rub it for you honey?" Joey said kissing her.  
  
Rachel nodded and closed her eyes tiredly. " You guys go on and play a game, I'll sit her and get a back rub."  
  
" Ok.........." Monica said, worriedly looking at her friend.  
  
A few hours later the friends sat in their exact same positions looking very bored. Rachel was asleep on Joey's left arm.  
  
" HEY now let's play Name that Dino!" Ross said giddly.  
  
" NO MORE GAMES!" Joey said sounded like he'd been tortured for hours on end.  
  
" No way I'm playing that one Ross, you made me play that enough when we were kids!"  
  
" Well it kept you out of the kitchen for a while didn't it Mon?"  
  
Monica reached over to punch her brother but accidentally woke Rachel.  
  
" Huh who what happened?" Rachel said drowsily  
  
" Nothing Rach, just go back to sleep, you're sleeping for two." Ross said patting her hand.  
  
Rachel nodded, "Mon, can I go lie down in your bed, my back is really killing me."  
  
" Of course hon, are you ok?"  
  
" You aren't in labor are you?"  
  
" No, I'll be ok you guys, it's just the baby."  
  
" Okay Rach, I'll come check on you and bring you some dinner later."  
  
" Thanks Mon, me and my belly are off to bed! Night everyone."  
  
" Night beautiful call us if you need us." Joey said helping Rachel up off the couch.  
  
After Rachel was out of hearing range Monica got worried.  
  
" Do you think she's in labor?"  
  
Joey and Ross both shook their heads, " No, she's had these back pains for days."  
  
" But a woman can be in mild labor for days...." Phoebe added, the first sensible thing she'd said all night.  
  
" Don't say that, she'll be ok!" Chandler said panic rising in his voice.  
  
About an hour later Rachel walked out of the bedroom rubbing her stomach.  
  
" Sleeping beauty's up." Monica teased.  
  
" Hey sweetie, how you feeling." Joey said as he kissed her gently.  
  
" I'm okay, I couldn't sleep."  
  
" Sit with us Rach, we'll keep you company." Monica said patting the seat on the couch beside her.  
  
" Thanks guys." Rachel said as she slowly lowered herself down onto the couch.  
  
" What time is it? Is it almost Christmas eve?" Phoebe asked, sounding much like an annoying small child.  
  
" It's about 11 pm Pheebs, about an hour to go."  
  
" Goody!"  
  
They sat in silence for a little while. " Just think you guys, next Christmas we'll have a brand new baby around to buy gifts fore." Chandler said happily.  
  
" Two..." Monica corrected.  
  
" What did you just say babe?"  
  
" I said two."  
  
" But Rachel isn't having twins."  
  
" No...... she's not." Monica picked up Chandler's hand and placed it on her small flat stomach, " but we're having one."  
  
" You're pregnant?" Chandler screamed, his mouth hanging open.  
  
" Yep!"  
  
" Oh my God, baby I love you so much!" he said scooping her up in his arms and covering her with kisses.  
  
Congratulations could be heard throughout the room.  
  
" Our kids can be cousins, and I'm gonna be an aunt." Rachel said tears welling in her eyes.  
  
" Wow, wow, this is just amazing!" Said Ross.  
  
For about 30 minutes the friends sat around discussing Monica and Chandler's news happily. Rachel finally spoke up.  
  
" Um guys, not to rain on your parade, but I think I just had a contraction, all I can say is owwwww." They all sat, staring at each other in disbelieve.  
  
So what do you think?? Want more?? Ask and you shall receive! I'll try to finish it tonight! 


End file.
